custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Theran
- Elite= - Upgrade= - Original= }} |caption = Toa |species = Paladrova |darkcolour = darkred |lightcolour = firebrick |fontcolour1 = |fontcolour2 = white |element = Light |gender = Male |title = |weapon = Twin Blades - (Formerly) Protosteel Spear |mask = Unknown Kanohi |power = |affiliation = Farside Toa Patriots - (Formerly) |occupation = |status = Deceased |appearances = Uprising Patriots Elegy }}Theran (pron. θeran) was a Paladrova and leader of the Farside Toa in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Early Life Theran began his life as an Av-Matoran who eventually made his way to the southern island chains of the Matoran Universe and settled on the island of Balfe Nui. Like most Av-Matoran on the island, Theran settled at the city of Rhagard. Over time, he became aquainted with the other Av-Matoran Range, Merall, Brorag, Dorvan and Chaeus. With Nuva's reawakening, the island's protector Makuta Lanudos took to drastic measures in ensuring the survival of the population by creating artficial Toa from Bohrok, who themselves were deceased Av-Matoran. Theran eventually ended up being killed by Lanudos and soon later transformed into a Bohrok. The Makuta began the reconstruction of his body and shaped him into one of his Paladrova. Theran was placed alongside his other Av-Matoran acquaintances as the second-to-last Paladrova group on a field near the Farside Village. Uprising Upon waking up Theran had lost most of his memories from being an Av-Matoran, with him only vaguely remembering to know the other Toa-like beings next to him. In order to find out what had happened and where the team was even at, he suggested that the team split up into three groups of two. Theran and Range were paired together and went off in pursuit of nearby civilization. Soon afterwards, they encountered a strange-looking figure in the distance. Upon approach, the two Toa discovered that the stranger had an unsettling black outgrowth on his body. After a surprise attack by the figure they were forced to raise arms and deal a fatal blow to their attacker. Confused, the pair of Toa moved on, only to encounter another two similarily infected before finding the Farside Village. The two newcomers were treated with hostility for brandishing weapons near the isolationist village and were apprehended by Vorred and Jorag, the local guards. The two Toa were treated with contempt but were ultimately given access to the village, where their weapons were confiscated. They were then brought to the village's council. As the councilors did not trust in their story they were cast out without their weapons, tasked to bring proof of their claims should they wish to stay at the village. On the outskirts of the village, the two Toa then encountered another of the infected, who were later commonly known as Forgotten Warriors, looming over the seemingly inert body of their teammate, Chaeus. However, after defeating the attacker, they discovered that Chaeus had been infected and were forced to incapacitate him. They then brought his corpse back to Farside Village as proof to the council. But it seemed that their warnings were accepted too late. The villagers had no time to prepare themselves for the Forgotten Warriors that stormed the village at nightfall. Unable to see their opponents in the light of the village's campfire and incapable of victory, the settlement was evacuated. Theran and Range made their way through the darkness and ultimately found a campsite owned by Xafri, a Toa-like being clad in parts of Bohrok armor shells, where they were allowed to stay. The following day, the Toa discovered that the majority of the villagers had survived the raid. Xafri then told them a tale of a legendary Kanohi mask, which had the power to manipulate Life Energy. She also informed them about Nuva, an ancient being, who was creating and commanding the Forgotten Warriors. In order to investigate the situation, Theran and Range teamed up with Jecon, Viretha and Guxad. After a short time, the group reconnected with Merall, Brorag and Dorvan, the remaining members of their Toa team, trying to break a giant gate. Presuming that Nuva was there, the two groups united into one and opened the enormous door entering the fortress. Theran then led the others up to Nuva's headquarters. Although they kept their distance, the brash actions of Vorred revealed their presence to Nuva and his minions. Thus, Theran was forced to engage the Forgotten Warriors. However, the Toa were unable to prevent the activation of a Protosteel Construct, a mechanical worm-like android tasked to destroy the Kanohi Tilira and anything in its way. The Toa were forced to flee from their new attacker, but were picked off and impaled by its Protosteel talons one by one, inflicting great injuries on Theran and his team. Fortunately these injuries were short-lived due to Xafri's sacrifice when she used the Kanohi Tilira to manipulate the elemental life energy in surrounding area, taking the spiritual forces of herself, Dorvan and Guxad to destroy the contruct and heal Theran and his team. Shortly after this, Toa Solunos led the Patriots, a group of elite Toa dedicated to defeating Nuva, to the Farside Village, where they came across the aftermath of the battle. Theran was amongst the surviving residents of the settlement to join the Patriots in order to combat Nuva. Patriots Some time after the bolstering of their ranks, the Patriots held a tactical meeting at their base of operations, which Theran attended. Theran and his team later embarked on a mission with Toa Endros and Toa Pirud to locate Toa Gesikk, a potential ally to their cause who was willing to join them in their battle against Nuva. However, after locating the mysterious Toa, it soon became obvious that they were in a hostile territory and the group was swiftly ambushed by three advanced Undead soldiers. As Gesikk was injured during the conflict and the Toa were stunned by the Undead Warriors' ability to speak, Andron was captured and knocked unconscious. Fearing that his team would be overpowered by their enemies, Theran ordered a tactical retreat, leaving Andron in the hands of the attackers. The Toa then returned to their campsite and reported their findings as well as the loss of Andron. However, the group was ambushed by another group of Forgotten Warriors. After a brief skirmish, which caught the Patriots off-guard, Theran managed to hold his own in the battle, ultimately resulting in the Patriots emerging victorious. Despite the fact that the location of their base had been compromised, Solunus dispatched the Farside Toa off on another rescue mission, this time to the site of small village, which had been overrun with Forgotten Warriors. Upon arriving in the destroyed settlement the group split up to scope out the area. Brorag inspected a cliff face and discovered two survivors nestled at the bottom of the canyon beneath, a Matoran named Glonor and a female Toa of Fire named Kyhae. Glonor explained to the Toa he had saved the Toa of Fire and that they were the sole survivors of the attack. However, he then revealed that he had been suffered a considerable deal of pain and feared that he had contracted the infection that spread the Undead curse. Not wanting to risk bringing an infected Matoran back with him, Theran then impaled Glonor on his spear and left him to bleed to death. This barbaric action shocked his teammates and caused Kyhae to lash out at him. Merall and Brorag verbally challenged Theran, though they was cut short when he walked away. He was then scolded by Range before being ambushed by an Undead Warrior and dragged away. When he returned to consciousness, the Toa of Fire was in the company of Andron and Gringat, both of whom had been infected. The two Undead Toa spoke of liberation and manipulated him into falling prey to Nuva's lure. Upon the activation of the Kanohi Tilira, the Nuva sent Theran on a journey to infiltrate the Patriots' camp and to assassinate Tilira. However, after overpowering both Jecon and Vorred, Theran was apprehended and cured of the infection by Tilira, providing him with immunity to the Undead plague. He was then regarded contemptuously by his teammates, who were wary of him after his increasingly hostile and violent tendencies. When Merall returned to the headquarters with half of her original taskforce, Theran dismissed her excuses as pointless "chatter" and instead began to question the leadership of Tilira, still bitter about his swift and merciless defeat at her hands. The mysterious female Toa then spontaneously proposed that the Patriots should launch an offensive on Nuva's forces, having replenished her energies. Although faced with dwindling forces, the Patriots rallied in favor of Tilira's crusade, with the exceptions of Aescela and Solunus, the latter choosing to work on a device intended to counteract Nuva's virus. After a considerably lengthy hike, however, Merall requested that the group took a break as some of the warriors had experienced constant action in the previous few hours. Although irritated by this, Tilira agreed and the Patriots sent Kyhae and Vastara out to scout the land ahead. A short while later, having rested for long enough and eager to dispel his fighting spirit, Theran swiftly regained his energy and spearheaded the movement to once again rejoin the scouts. Proceeding with caution, the Patriots swiftly discovered that Kyhae and Vastara had been reunited with Solace and Viretha - the splinter faction of the Patriots - only to be ambushed by the full brunt of Nuva's forces. Following Tilira into battle, Theran engaged a number of Nuva's thralls, first impaling an infected Matoran then engaging a particularly menacing Forgotten Warrior. As the battle progressed, Theran moved to cover Tilira whilst she engaged Nuva only to end up having her pushed into him, knocking them both to the ground. With the Patriots successfully distracted, Nuva proceeded to launch a Great Kanoka Disk at Tilira, causing a lethal shockwave of energy to ripple out and disrupt the battle. Theran was knocked unconscious by the blast and came to surrounded by a battlefield of bodies. After watching Range awaken, Theran rushed over to Merall, whom he feared to have been devastated by the shockwave. Fortunately, his female teammate was unharmed by the blast. Angered by the dirty move on Nuva's part, the Toa rose to their feet only to realize that Brorag was not amongst their number. To their horror, the Farside Toa discovered that their other teammate had in fact been fatally wounded, his Kakama Nuva shattered and his armor compromised. In his dying words, Brorag complimented his fellow Toa, acknowledging Merall as a true warrior and expressing his gratitude for serving alongside them. As Merall moved on to tend to Tilira, Theran concerned himself with Nuva's device. Upon closer examination, he discovered a Kanohi hidden beneath the structure, a mask that had allowed Nuva to assume command over the Forgotten Warriors. Faced with the option of commanding the infected himself, Theran chose instead to liberate the remaining warriors, handing the Kanohi to their leader and tasking them with preserving the Sacred Grove battlefield. With Tilira acting differently, Theran assumed leadership of the team, directing them back to the Patriots campsite, where they broke the news of Viretha's death to Aescela. Still melancholy from their solemn defeat and the loss of Brorag, Theran decided to report back to Solunus, who revealed his plans to infect the Patriots with a dose of Nuva's virus using the device he had constructed. Disgusted by this information, Theran turned on Solunus and impaled him with his spear, thereby assuming total command over the group and disbanding the Patriots. Before departing the campsite, Theran resolved to free the Skakdi prisoner, who vowed to one day return his favor for such an act of benevolence. Elegy Without a dedicated base and with dwindling numbers, Theran led the remaining Toa and Aescela off in search of Nuva for their final confrontation. Scouting ahead of the group, Theran and Range happened upon Nuva's discarded Ax, which they assumed to have been left in view so as to bait them into a trap. Picking up a rustling in the foliage, the two Toa assumed it to be Nuva and departed for the source of the noise, which later turned out to be a three-legged Dikapi. Mildly embarrassed by their assumption, the Toa returned to the group only to find that Merall had discovered several Toa canisters containing specialized armor. Swiftly adopting the new plating, the Toa contemplated how the canisters had come to be left in the wilderness only for the Dikapi to charge at them. Making its way towards the shortest member of the group, the Rahi rammed into Aescela, tearing the Kanohi from her face before disappearing into the shrubbery. With her Kanohi lost, the Matoran swiftly began to lose power. In an attempt to stop the Dikapi and return Aescela's Kanohi, Merall hurled Theran's spear at the Rahi, narrowly missing but still managing to lose the weapon in the shrubbery, much to Theran's irritation. Conscious of Aescela's deteriorating state, the Toa resolved to move towards a local Matoran settlement that they had previously heard the Patriots mention. Plucking his spear out of the shrubbery, Theran led his fellow Toa down a footpath in hopes of finding a Kanohi to return Aescela to consciousness. Confident that she could reach the village more effectively on her own, Merall then splintered off from the group, bringing Aescela with her. Studying the lay of the land, Theran led his team to a clearing, where they encountered a a strange Bohrok-Toa hybrid. Mistaking the figure for Xafri, Theran attempted to establish contact only to discover that he was part of a larger group. When approached by Calesse, the leader of the group, Theran swiftly came to arms, assuming her to be hostile. He was, however, swiftly disarmed and knocked unconscious by his female rival. Several hours later, Theran awoke to find himself at the campsite of the Bohrok-Toa hybrids. Range, who had been sitting by his side, then explained to Theran that the inhabitants of the settlement were in fact peaceful in nature, their only quarrel being with a figure named Lanudos, a Toa who supposedly inhabited the city they were traveling towards and indulged in immoral experiments with Matoran and Bohrok. When Calesse revealed that Theran himself was a creation of Lanudos, the Toa lost his temper, dismissing the story as an ill-grounded conspiracy theory before storming out of the settlement, leaving the others to follow in his lead. To be completed. Abilities and Traits Theran possessed a slight degree of control over elemental light as an Av-Matoran. When he was transformed into a Toa through an experimental construction, he lost all his elemental abilites. Mask and Tools Theran wore a mask of unknown power in the shape of a Great Kanohi Miru. He originally carried two fire katanas. He later acquired his former teammate Chaeus' Sword, but lost it in the chase of the Protosteel Worm. He now wields a Protosteel Spear, which was gifted to him upon his enrollment in the Patriots. Appearances *''Uprising, Prolog: Awakening'' - First appearance **''Night of the Long Knives'' *''Uprising, Chapter 1: Evidence'' *''Uprising, Chapter 2: Nightfall'' *''Uprising, Chapter 3: Formation'' *''Uprising, Chapter 5: Discovery'' *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 2: Swampland'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 5: Renegade'' *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' - Infected *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' - Infected, cured *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' *''Patriots, Chapter 11: Aftermath'' *''Patriots, Epilog: Decision'' *''Elegy, Chapter 1: Journey'' *''Elegy, Chapter 2: Prophecy'' *''Elegy, Chapter 3: Yesteryear'' *''Elegy, Chapter 4: Epiphany'' *''Elegy, Chapter 5: Fragmentation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 6: Mastery'' *''Elegy, Chapter 7: Farside'' *''Elegy, Chapter 8: Siege'' *''Elegy, Chapter 9: Alliances'' *''Elegy, Chapter 10: Chronicler'' *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' - Death *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' - Corpse *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' - Memorial Non-Canon Appearances *''Elegy, April Fools: Final Endgame'' *''Rumbling Hearts'' Category:Remains Alternate Universe